


Stay with me

by shentu



Series: 中土世界系列 [10]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 刚多林建成前的一段故事
Relationships: Duilin of Gondolin/Original Female Character(s), Ecthelion of the Fountain/Glorfindel
Series: 中土世界系列 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778572
Kudos: 2





	Stay with me

格洛芬德尔极为绅士地托着阿瑞蒂尔的腰将公主带下舞池。有许久没有体验过这样欢乐的氛围，阿瑞蒂尔挽着方才自己舞伴的手时还忍不在住笑。她本是要和格洛芬德尔一起回到哥哥那儿去，直到中途被埃克希里昂截下。后者同样十分风度地问她能不能把身边的男士借给自己一会儿。

“哦，当然，我是该把劳瑞还给你了。”阿瑞蒂尔当即松开挽着金发精灵的手，转而抬起精灵的手腕。在把格洛芬德尔交给埃克希里昂时，白公主还做了一个请的手势。而黑发的精灵也配合极了地弯下腰，托起了格洛芬德尔向自己抬起的手。“快，就是现在，埃克希里昂，你可以亲吻新娘了！”

“伊瑞皙！”格洛芬德尔的耳尖因这个玩笑而罕见地红了，而始作俑者看着他却一脸无辜。我说错什么了吗？阿瑞蒂尔甚至还在寻求埃克希里昂的赞同。还是说难道你才是新娘？她问这个问题时的语气倒充满了怀疑。

“不如这样吧，殿下。等我们真正结婚那天，如果真的有那么一天，你看我们是谁披了头纱就知道了。”

阿瑞蒂尔显然很满意于这个答案。她在一些年轻精灵的注视下笑出了声，而埃克希里昂则趁机将格洛芬德尔揽到了自己身侧。回到恋人身边的格洛芬德尔很快忘记了刚才的窘迫，他勾着埃克希里昂的脖子，笑着索吻：好像你是该吻我了，我漂亮的Thel。金发的精灵这时倒看不出有什么羞涩。不想要再看下去，阿瑞蒂尔在发出一声夸张的哦——后便转身离开了。

格洛芬德尔在埃克希里昂的唇上尝到了酒味，他的埃克希里昂一定被不少年轻精灵轮番邀请着喝了不少果酒，就在他陪阿瑞蒂尔跳舞的时候。

“让我猜猜有多少小精灵没能抵挡你美貌的诱丨惑。”格洛芬德尔下意识地想去揉埃克希里昂的头发，但发现自己不忍心破坏对方的发型后只能捏了捏他的脸。“在格洛芬德尔哥哥不在的时候。”他喜欢他的辛达语名，胜过他的昆雅语本名。

“让我算算，啊，大概不会比你和女士们跳的舞多吧。”埃克希里昂帮格洛芬德尔将一缕遮挡了视线的金发捋到了耳后。精灵只比他大了一点，埃克希里昂讨厌再被当成孩子，他想他或许需要提醒一下格洛芬德尔刚刚是谁害羞得连耳朵的红了。

“你太苛刻了，Thel，知道你在别人眼中应该是穿长裙戴头纱的形象你的反应大概也不会比我好太多。”

“啊，说到这个，还得感谢伊瑞皙殿下。我在她提起之后就想象了一下穿着婚礼服的你——”埃克希里昂指的是女装，格洛芬德尔从他说话的语气就能猜出来。“看来我们的公主在审美方面的确天赋异禀，你在我脑中的那样真的好看极了。”

“我允许你想象，因为那永远只能存在于你的想象中。”格洛芬德尔决定永远翻过这个话题，他从旁边的桌子上帮他们拿了两杯果酒，并在把它递给埃克希里昂时问他究竟是为什么来找自己的。“我在跟伊瑞皙跳舞时无意瞥到过你在和图茹卡诺说话，别告诉你们只是在闲聊，因为芬德卡诺殿下好像也很关注你们。”

“你‘无意间瞥见’得这么仔细？”格洛芬德尔不满地拍了他一下，埃克希里昂没有继续回答，倒是把金发精灵拖到了舞池边缘。他在那儿邀请格洛芬德尔和自己跳一支舞，正好趁这首曲子还没结束之前。“我来跳女步，虽然是我邀请的你。”

埃克希里昂几乎在格洛芬德尔来得及回答前便将他拉进了舞池，握着精灵的手把它放到了自己腰上。你不如去试试经商。被迫配合恋人动作的格洛芬德尔笑得有些无奈。我看你挺在行强买强卖的。

“现在，Thel，如果你还不告诉我究竟发生了什么，我会用我的鞋跟踩得你后悔做奸商。”

他们的组合吸引了不少来自周遭的注意力，尤其是辛达精灵与来自东边的诺多。格洛芬德尔将嘴唇贴在埃克希里昂耳边，不介意展示他们的亲昵。

“大概就是芬德卡诺殿下先找到我说想念我在他手下工作时的时光云云；被图茹卡诺发现，跑过来跟我说无论他哥哥都劝了些什么，我都不要听。”埃克希里昂感觉到格洛芬德尔揽着他腰的手收紧了些，于是偏头吻了吻恋人的金发，叫格洛芬德尔放松。“图茹卡诺之后又沉默了一会儿，我等着他说出接下来的话，果然不是他乐意的：芬德卡诺殿下希望我能回到他手下，他需要一些得力的帮手。而他刚好想到了被图茹卡诺通过‘裙带关系’收买过来的我。”

“然后呢，你怎么想？”

“是这样，我的父族的确只是效忠于芬国昐家族，所以理论上来说，我追随哪一位第二家族的王族都差别不大。更多地还是看他们哪一位需要我。”图尔巩当然是不愿意放走他，所以特意强调要他一定要遵从自己的心来做选择。当时他就是因为太遵从于心才会来到图尔巩麾下的。“我告诉他，我的忠诚属于诺多的至高王与他的家族，但说到心——我恐怕已经心有所属。”

埃克希里昂说完笑着看向格洛芬德尔。略年长些的精灵当然知道他是在指什么，但格洛芬德尔只是再次贴近了他。

“你知道吗我亲爱的小Thel，我想我要嫉妒了。”他说，没有按照埃克希里昂期望的回答。“芬德卡诺殿下竟然想挖走你而不是我。”

埃克希里昂随后沉默了一会儿。他就是生气了，像个没等到预期表扬的孩子一样。直到格洛芬德尔在他颈侧发出了清朗的笑声，埃克希里昂才终于肯把视线投回到金发精灵身上。

不要再生气了。格洛芬德尔腾不出手来搭他的脖颈，就用自己的鼻子去蹭他的。我爱你。谢谢你也爱我。这么多次，我很开心你都选择了我。

02

图尔巩倒是很开心自己最终还是留住了两位优秀的将领与忠实的朋友。芬巩只找了埃克希里昂其实是打算跟黑发精灵打好感情牌，然后格洛芬德尔十有八九会跟着他一起请求图尔巩的同意（曾经图尔巩就是这么用格洛芬德尔把埃克希里昂变成了自己的助手）。很可惜他的计划落空了。

不过在芬国昐陛下的宴会结束，他们回到奈芙拉斯特后又过了几十个太阳年，等图尔巩从托尔西瑞安岛与好友芬罗德出游后归来后，埃克希里昂能感觉到有什么不一样了。

但真正的变化发生在来年。图尔巩复又独自去了一趟西瑞安河谷，随后精灵便开始比之前更频繁地找格洛芬德尔进他的书房帮忙，有时候还会有阿瑞蒂尔与埃加尔莫斯他们。图尔巩应该是在和他们商议某些事情，埃加尔莫斯总是讳莫如深，阿瑞蒂尔有时看起来会不太高兴。而格洛芬德尔虽然什么都不提，也像是背负了某种新的负担。

埃克希里昂秉承着格洛芬德尔不说他便不问的原则，在他们进行所谓的办公的时候，帮忙照看伊缀尔公主。伊缀尔说图尔巩是想家了，想念图娜山顶的提立安城，大部分出奔的诺多族都会不时想起的地方。而温雅玛城并不能满足他的期望，图尔巩在不安。

“温雅玛城与提立安城或许有诸多不同，归根却都是些建筑与住处。”埃克希里昂试着安抚小公主，“现在有殿下的地方对他才能算是家。”

不巧的是埃克希里昂在随后教伊缀尔吹笛时恰好被格洛芬德尔撞见，后者在一番惊叹Thel真会带孩子后没一会儿就也嚷嚷着要埃克希里昂教自己怎么演奏。

“如果你真想学可能很多年前就已经学会了。”埃克希里昂看了眼乖乖坐在一旁注视着自己的格洛芬德尔，金发精灵已经很自然地和小公主靠在一起了。看来格洛芬德尔就是和图尔巩家族的女性都能相处得极好。“你就不是个认真的学生。”

“那么就请我们‘嗓音美妙，乐声悦耳’的埃克希里昂来为他优-秀的学生——”格洛芬德尔看了看身边的伊缀尔，用眼神向黑发精灵示意。“好好演奏一曲。就当是对小殿下要忍受你这样刻薄老师的补偿。”现在他更像个被戳丨到敏丨感神经而报复的孩子。“像个好老师那样用点心，说不定公主一听就学会了呢。”

伊缀尔早就低头笑出了声。格洛芬德尔的心情看上去也很好，他的笑容感染了埃克希里昂，叫精灵不想出言辩驳。

于是埃克希里昂吹了首他自谱的曲子，格洛芬德尔托着下巴，目光自始至终都没有离开过正在演奏的黑发精灵。很难说他是在为音乐还是演奏音乐的人而沉醉。

可惜乐曲只到一半便戛然而止，埃克希里昂的解释是它还并没有完成。曲子的后半部分无论怎么修改都达不到他想要的效果，故而还只能是一件半成品。

“哦，完美主义者。”格洛芬德尔起身搭上了埃克希里昂的肩，伏在他耳边说“怪不得图茹卡诺会觉得你很适合做监工。”

精灵显然还有别的话说。但格洛芬德尔吻了下他，给了埃克希里昂一个噤声的眼神。很抱歉要先把你送去伊瑞皙那里了，格洛芬德尔遗憾地牵起伊缀尔的手。她如果想教你爬树，你不理她就是。

等到阿瑞蒂尔带走了伊缀尔，格洛芬德尔向两位公主道过别后才拉着埃克希里昂到了树下，神态称得上鬼鬼祟祟。

“你终于要告诉我你们的什么大秘密了吗？”

格洛芬德尔直接将长篇的论述精简为了震惊埃克希里昂的一句话：“——图茹卡诺想要再建一座提力安城。”

做了个冷静的手势，格洛芬德尔希望精灵先听自己说完。

图尔巩在西瑞安河谷找到了一处隐匿谷地，谷地中央有一座岩石山丘。他先前频繁地传唤格洛芬德尔以及其他助手，就是在秘密召开会议商讨新城的规划。蓝本即是图娜山顶的提立安城，他在流亡生活中内心渴望的地方。

“他希望在计划初具雏形后再拉你加入，因为按他对你的了解，你在初期说不定并不会支持他。而图茹卡诺不希望有任何人反对他的这项规划。”以提立安为蓝本建造一座新城并非图尔巩一时心血来潮。他受到了来自水之君乌欧牟的亲自现身指引，等新城落成之后，他会陆续带着自己的子民秘密迁移至隐匿谷地。“显然他为自己心中的城市绘制了许多美丽而又精准的图纸，这样的艺术品需要在修建时也由最精细的工匠承担。你来协助他们建城是最合适不过的事了，我和埃加尔莫斯应该会跟另外一些人一起负责在四周做岗哨。”

埃克希里昂挑着眉，而格洛芬德尔接着告诉他图尔巩还想和他以及洛格一起讨论一下新城的图纸。

“……怎么说，我很惊讶他竟然能这么信任我，同样我也很惊讶他竟然会这么不相信我。”黑发的精灵在反应了一段时间后回答。在格洛芬德尔决定支开伊缀尔再与自己详谈时他就猜到了这一定与那些秘密会议有关。只是这内容着实在他意料之外。而图尔巩竟还犹豫了这么久才最终决定告诉自己。“难道还是因为我和芬德卡诺殿下还有费诺里安之间的关系？”暂时打断了格洛芬德尔，埃克希里昂有些哭笑不得。图茹卡诺果真比他的兄长谨慎许多。

或许殿下就是担心他的反应才会在现在让格洛芬德尔来转告他。可他能理解图尔巩的想法，即便面对的不是格洛芬德尔，他也根本就不会生气。尤其是在知道就连伊缀尔也是被隐瞒的对象后；埃克希里昂的面无表情倒引起了格洛芬德尔的焦虑。看得出来精灵本就担心这会中伤他的感情，格洛芬德尔开始了更多的解释，语气变得有些慌乱。

“图茹卡诺殿下在知道芬德卡诺殿下冒着极大风险救回了尼尔雅芬威殿下后就一直心有介怀，”这点但凡留在图尔巩身边的旧友便能看出，埃克希里昂指出自己并没有针对图尔巩之意。他按上精灵的肩，希望格洛芬德尔能够放松。“任何一个走过了冰峡的埃尔达都可以怨恨费诺里安和他们的追随者甚至朋友，尤其是那些因此失去了自己挚爱的人。我理解图茹卡诺殿下。”

而至于他会不会支持图尔巩，就算他的确受了那些性格如火的精灵影响，他也不可能反对乌欧牟的意愿。更何况图尔巩现在是他的王，他本就该尽自己所能来协助他。

待埃克希里昂再三确认自己并不介意后，格洛芬德尔才像是终于松了口气。但紧张并未完全离开他。他随后又提出了一个关于图尔巩的新城的决议。

“还有一件事我需要提醒你，这也是让伊瑞皙有几天总心情不好的原因。”格洛芬德尔说，“图茹卡诺希望建立的是一座隐匿之城，隐匿于魔苟斯的视线中；因为永远不能暴露它的位置，城中之人也同样不得离开。”

“听起来的确像是殿下会介意的决定。”阿瑞蒂尔向来更向往能在森林与原野自由纵马奔驰的生活，埃克希里昂不奇怪她会对这个决议持保留态度。“我都能想象她日后向图茹卡诺请求离城时的情景了。”

“哦请也不要这么针对伊瑞皙，好歹她曾经还是你的绯闻对象。”格洛芬德尔总算得以笑了出来，埃克希里昂的态度已经表明了他会接受。“想当年大半个提立安城的人都以为你们是一对甜蜜的情侣。而被白公主拒绝的劳瑞芬迪尔则是你们爱情故事的背景板。”

“明明先被误认为白公主恋人的对象是你好嘛，就连图尔卡芬威殿下都还真把你错当成过情敌一段时间。想想传闻有多真实。”然后我又会因此有多困扰。埃克希里昂虚伪地抚着心表达自己的痛苦。

争执在此时已经变成了一种情侣间你来我往的乐趣，直到格洛芬德尔把埃克希里昂推倒在了草地上，接着开始玩起了他的头发。

“我也想念提立安。”埃克希里昂看着自己身上的格洛芬德尔，嘴角在反应过来前便已露出了微笑。“要不我去和图茹卡诺商量一下让我还能把房子建在你的隔壁？那是我的整个童年与少年时的回忆。”

03

然而等图纸被再一次地细化，图尔巩告诉格洛芬德尔是埃克希里昂自己选择将宅邸盖在南城，靠近更多的泉水与更少的人群。

“这说明你可能还不如泉水，”图尔巩打趣自己的金发好友“我一直以为你们的感情不会出现裂痕，没想到终究还是被银泉给插足了。”

“你还不明白埃克希里昂喜欢我其实是因为他喜欢闪亮的东西吗？”格洛芬德尔反问他“我的金发颜色太深，还是比不过泉水在光下闪耀。所以我才不会惊讶。”

“你在用幽默掩饰你的失落。”图尔巩笃定，“我可知道‘幽默的格洛芬德尔’究竟什么时候才是真的心情好，别试图在我面前装。”

“那就听您的，尊敬的殿下，我是在感慨小埃克希里昂长大了，就像您会感慨小殿下脾气喜好和从前不同了一样。”

话是这样说，等格洛芬德尔在当日下午于图尔巩的书房外遇到埃克希里昂时，他还是有意堵了一下黑发精灵。

“等我们搬到新城，你、我、埃加尔莫斯、朋罗德他们，我们都要需要为自己选定一个族名与家徽，这是作为领主的第一步。”格洛芬德尔装模作样地翻了下手中的书页。在图尔巩他们规划新城的时候，文书工作落到格洛芬德尔头上的比以前就多了一半。“‘埃克希里昂’在辛达语中是涌泉的意思吧，恰好你又那么喜欢清泉，不如就叫涌泉吧？涌泉领主？”

“哦，好的，‘金花领主’。”格洛芬德尔的头衔是图尔巩亲自取的，其中还夹杂了些伊缀尔公主的调侃。阿瑞蒂尔十分满意这个族名，格洛芬德尔的确像朵小金花。“看看你，我亲爱的格洛芬德尔，‘金花’可比‘涌泉’要形象多了。”

同样被图尔巩传唤来的杜伊林远远地便看到了那个金灿灿的精灵，金花领主，他笑着叫了声格洛芬德尔，跟精灵打招呼的时候“小金花”这个称呼有好几次都几乎要夺嘴而出。格洛芬德尔倒也不反感它变成自己的一个新外号，只要他们能同时叫埃克希里昂“小喷泉”。

“泉水本来就是用来养花的，这听起来还能凑一对。”格洛芬德尔发现了要和他一起处理文书事务的朋罗德，于是他快速地向等着帮图尔巩规划新城的两人道别，临走不忘啄了下埃克希里昂的脸颊。“晚上再见，金花的小喷泉。”

反正你们总是往对方的房间里跑。杜伊林说。一个住在城北另一个住在城南，去找对方的时候还能顺便看点不同的风景。

想得不错。看着一副我说的没错吧模样的杜伊林，埃克希里昂歪了下头。不过大部分时候我们晚上都没什么时间看风景。

“我得花时间‘采花蜜’啊。”

杜伊林反应了一会儿才意识到埃克希里昂在说什么。埃尔贝瑞斯，他想，果然能和小金花做恋人的埃克希里昂也不是什么正经精灵。

04

第一次在图尔巩的带领下前往西瑞安河谷，他们首次见到了未来新城将要屹立的隐匿山谷图姆拉登。那座山谷在西瑞安河上流以东，位于一圈高耸险峻的山脉当中。除了梭隆多那群大鹰，没有任何生物到过那里。

但他们出入经由的是一条山地深处的密道，穿过它便能来到一片被群山包围的平原。在那山丘上有众多泉水涌出，图尔巩在向自己的领主讲述他们所要建造的城市时首次用了“昂多林迪”之名，他最终选择了称呼她为水乐之岩。不过她的辛达语名却是“刚多林”，直接昭示了她的隐秘性。

事实上他们来的比原本的规划要早了一些，托魔苟斯的试探，荣耀之战迫使图尔巩加快了计划的进程。因着魔苟斯的爪牙固然被诺多族击败，图尔巩心中由乌欧牟激起的不安却也再度升起了。选人的工作由格洛芬德尔协助，图尔巩麾下技艺最高超的一批子民都被召集至了建设这项秘密工程。

而随后格洛芬德尔果真成了在四周站岗的守卫。他和埃加尔莫斯的任务是防止有人从外面误入，发现他们的工程；作为图尔巩亲命的人选，埃克希里昂则也在昂多林迪里做着或许是最为严苛的那名监工。听说他对工艺与精度的要求极高，还真是像曾跟着芬德卡诺殿下常与费艾诺众子交往的人，和他一起工作的朋罗德在搬运材料的途中看到过埃克希里昂和其他工匠的讨论。跟他一同切割过石材的杜伊林更是忍不住向格洛芬德尔转述埃克希里昂的种种。

当聆听来自朋友口中的叙述时，格洛芬德尔一般都会停下吃兰巴斯的动作。听到好笑的时候会喝一小口果酒，接着一边擦拭嘴边的酒渍一边笑。格洛芬德尔的轮班时间与杜伊林相近，后者会来到昂多林迪的入口找到自己的朋友，与他一起度过用餐时间的闲隙。

“每当我看到埃克希里昂工作时的模样都格外钦佩你。”

“钦佩我什么？”

“钦佩你能把人带偏的强大天赋。”杜伊林因想到了强烈的对比而挑眉。“一如啊，埃克希里昂是多么正经的一个精灵，而你平时都把他同化成了什么样。”

“你这话说的就不公平了，杜伊林，我是哪种精灵？而且埃克希里昂‘平时’究竟又都跟你说了些什么竟然能让你看出了他的本性。埃尔贝瑞丝，你都不知道他欺骗了多少人，别以为一个严谨的精灵就一定正经，千万别被Thel的外表欺骗了。”

  
“埃克希里昂跟我说你们去拜访对方时根本就没有时间做别的，因为他都忙着……”精灵几乎是呢喃着说出了之后的几个字：采花蜜。

杜伊林的脸红了，而格洛芬德尔则在短暂的沉默后爆发出了一阵哄笑。可怜的飞燕领主，格洛芬德尔笑得肩膀都在颤抖，能直接以心爱的姑娘的名字命名自己统领的家族，但就是暗恋了几百个太阳年都不敢跟对方说话。这么腼腆的杜伊林怎么能对付得了埃克希里昂的笑话。

“那你……叫他‘小喷泉’来回击他了吗？”在杜伊林不满的眼神注视下，格洛芬德尔努力着从大笑的冲动中组织语言。“抱歉，杜伊林，但是这真的……好好笑。”

“金花领主，”杜伊林突然开始字正腔圆地呼唤格洛芬德尔的新名号，“自从你解释了一番泉水养花的理论后，涌泉领主就很喜欢他的名字。所以这根本伤不了他。”埃克希里昂在格洛芬德尔玩笑似的提议后便真采用了涌泉的名字，就连后者都有些意外；而正如杜伊林所说，埃克希里昂喜欢这个新名号。

“那不如这样，”格洛芬德尔建议他再给杜伊林一个新的说法，来替换掉埃克希里昂给他留下了深刻印象的这个旧的。“是我有空就去找Thel一起玩水。”

杜伊林的心理阴影更重了。

  
05

傍晚，埃克希里昂在回往奈芙拉斯特时询问格洛芬德尔是不是对杜伊林做了什么。

“他看你的时候表情都有点奇怪？”

格洛芬德尔要埃克希里昂自己反省。

  
06

数月又或是数十月过去，图尔巩决定召开一场小型聚会来庆祝第一阶段建筑的初具雏形。宴会在建设中的昂多林迪城里举行，当日格洛芬德尔没有等来杜伊林，却看到了埃克希里昂。后者还是一副工匠打扮，格洛芬德尔打量了他一会儿，随后评价他意外地很合适这样的装束。

“所有的工匠都可以休息至太阳开始西斜，杜伊林在里面和朋罗德他们喝酒，所以我就来了。”

“怕我无聊吗？还是怕我感到被抛弃了？”格洛芬德尔笑问。他看着埃克希里昂逐渐向自己靠近，便自觉地为恋人腾了些位置，好让精灵能坐在自己身边。“你怎么不在里面和他们一起喝酒？”

“因为我更想和你一起喝。”埃克希里昂在离开宴会前顺了一袋酒，味道应该比格洛芬德尔一直带着的那种更甜，更有果香，也更不容易喝醉。

“事先声明，我不能在这儿坐太久。虽然你们是在欢庆，可我们的轮班还是依然照旧。”所以你最好在我的休息时间结束前回去，免得被一个人丢在这里。格洛芬德尔说着接过了埃克希里昂递来的酒，尝起来的确十分甘甜。

“不会耽误很久的，其实我在宴会刚开始时突然有了些灵感，或许终于可以完成那首曲子的后半段了。”

“哦，所以你其实是来要我做你的观众的。”格洛芬德尔抹了下嘴边的酒渍。他可拒绝不了这个，他喜欢听他有一半泰勒瑞血统的恋人演奏。“那还等什么，快开始吧。”

“不，我可不能在这里演奏，那无异于是在告诉周边的生物这里的位置。”埃克希里昂把酒拿了回来，“但我可以告诉你它的故事，或者你想的话，我可以在写下乐谱后给你看看。”

“罢了，我可不是个好乐者，只看乐谱的话欣赏不了，还是等你回去后再吹给我听吧。”格洛芬德尔俯身在埃克希里昂的耳垂上留下了一个带着酒香的吻，顺手揉了揉精灵的黑发。“或许，到时候你还能用别的方式展示一下你演奏笛子的技巧。”

言语中的暗示成功引红了埃克希里昂的耳尖。每一次这样的成功都会叫格洛芬德尔极有成就感，他笑，但很快便被埃克希里昂打断了。你在这个故事里。他说，格洛芬德尔花了几秒来弄清他指的是哪个故事。准确地来说，是我把对你的感情融入了乐曲的片段中。

“那我是被代入了哪个片段？”

“最快乐的那一部分。”片刻的斟酌后，埃克希里昂说。他倒并没有告诉格洛芬德尔，这是一首关于道别的曲子。

“怪不得，那你一定能思如泉涌了。”格洛芬德尔起身，他的休息时间就快要结束了，而他没理由让另一位精灵替他顶班。整了整衣服，格洛芬德尔向自己的恋人告别。希望想起我能让你快乐。他说，写完它就回去找杜伊林他们吧，下一个来休息的孩子可是你的狂热粉丝，你坐在这儿就会吓坏他的。

“顺便代我转告杜伊林，”格洛芬德尔回过头，“我把他是用自己心上人名字来命名自己的名号事告诉那姑娘了。我不能肯定说她很惊喜，但至少可以确定她没有反感。所以我想你们可以劝他去表白试试了。”

如果失败了，我怀疑杜伊林会追杀我们直到安格班。虽然如此，埃克希里昂还是笑着点了点头。毕竟没有尽头的暗恋或许比被拒绝还要让人难受。

  
07

杜伊林在刚多林最终落成的那一天和那个姑娘结婚了。但他才不感谢格洛芬德尔和他的损友们，因为他们给他带来的精神冲击可能还更大一些。

紧接着婚礼进行的，是一小群一小群精灵的秘密起程。图尔巩开始一点点地遣送自己的全部子民，他们走在埃瑞德威斯林的阴影下，未受察觉地来到了刚多林。

为了避免暴露，整个转移的过程中图尔巩大都停留在温雅玛城，陪伴和引领精灵们的是他麾下新任的众领主。他们轮流着来进行这项工作，而在他们的指引下来到刚多林的精灵，大多也都成了日后追随他们的属民。

直到所有的人都走了以后，图尔巩才动身。格洛芬德尔和埃克希里昂护送着他的家人，阿瑞蒂尔在路上没少跟金发的精灵说笑。就连图尔巩也对埃克希里昂说，这就是劳瑞的作用，永不会让女士失望。

“我们就要通过最后一重大门了。”图尔巩提醒他们。“在前方，等待着我们的就是刚多林。”


End file.
